1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a resistive memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An advantage of a resistive random access memory (RRAM) is that resistances of memory cells of the RRAM are easily differentiated between a high value and a low value. For example, if a memory cell of the RRAM is set, the resistance value of the memory cell should be at a low value. Then, the memory cell may be reset. After resetting the memory cell, the resistance value of the memory cell should be at a high value.
However, efficiency of the RRAM becomes lower as time goes by. For example, since the property of the RRAM degrades with time, when the memory cell is set, the resistance value of the memory cell may not be at a low value. Contrarily, the resistance value of the memory cell may be at a high value after the memory cell is set. Thus, error may occur in reading or writing of the memory cell.